


The Aftermath

by ScarletteLyn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Clint Needs a Hug, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Implied Stony - Freeform, Natasha Feels, Protective Clint, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteLyn/pseuds/ScarletteLyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Cap 2. May be spoilers so be careful??? I suppose not really there's just a tiny little hint to what I'm sure you can all guess because it happens at the end of any realistic action movie where people get injured. The deleted scenes are pretty crack-y so deal with it. *NEVERMIND there are spoilers but if you've been on the internet, you'll know them all.* Also kind of OOC I suppose but they're people too! Emotions are a thing. </p>
<p>See what happens to Clint after Nat runs away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calling a friend

                The airport was too crowded with panicked people. The roads were cluttered with cars. There was only one option left and it would be a miracle if he came through. Clint pulled out his cell phone with shaking hands and struggled to punch in the number. The thought of Natasha injured scared him half to death and the ringing of the phone at his ear made him sweat.

“Hello?” A familiar voice answered.

“Tony!” Clint couldn’t stand still anymore. “You’re on your way to New York right?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Tony replied. “Have you seen what’s going on?!”

“Yeah, I’m there right now!” Clint replied and looked up to the sky. “Can you do me a huge favor?”

“Depends on what it is,” Tony sounded suspicious.

“I need you to come grab me and fly me to the hospital where Nat and Steve are,” Clint explained.

“I’m on my way there anyways,” Tony told the archer. “I’ll be right there. Stark out.”

                Clint stood anxiously in the middle of the street and realized he had no idea how far out from New York Tony had been. He decided eventually to sit on one of the abandoned cars while he waited for Tony. Suddenly, he was yanked off the hood of the car and into the air except he didn’t stop flying forwards. Even in such a tense situation, Tony managed to laugh at Clint’s screaming as he turned to cling onto the suit. Clint, once he realized it was Tony, had to resist the urge to smack the suit since it would do nothing to the man inside.

                They got to the hospital quickly since there wasn’t exactly a speed limit on flying. Tony let Clint down before trying to get out of the suit. He quickly gave up, settling for just taking off the helmet. Both men ripped down the hospital hallways, looking for the other Avengers or some of them at least. Startled nurses ran out of their way and eventually they found Director Fury outside of two rooms.

“Hold your horses boys,” Nick stopped them. “Romanoff and Rogers will be fine.”

“TASHA!” Clint gasped and burst into the room to the right of Nick while Tony darted into the one on the left. To Steve. “What did you get yourself into this time Natasha?”

“Nothing we couldn’t handle,” She smiled at him from the bed. “Just helped out Steve, that’s all.”

“And you ruined SHIELD,” Clint sat beside her and raised an eyebrow.

“A little sacrifice never hurt anybody,” Natasha shrugged and winced just the slightest bit.

“That’s what you said in Budapest and you know how that ended,” Clint chuckled.

“You and I have remember Budapest very differently,” Natasha quoted and they laughed.

“I’m just glad you’re alive Nat,” Clint deflated in his chair. “I got the call and got here as fast as I could.”

“Weren’t you on a mission?” She asked.

“Clearly not anymore,” He replied. “We’re all living in the Stark tower now. You should join us.”

“Who is us?” Natasha narrowed her eyes.

“Bruce, Tony, Thor, myself,” he listed. “I guess now you, Steve and Nick too while we sort everything out.”

“Maybe for a while,” Nat agreed.

“Good,” Clint smiled. “Because I’m not letting you and your reckless attitude out of my sight until the gunshot wounds heal.”

“You’re such an ass Clint,” Natasha smiled too.

“And I have a very nice one, thank you,” Clint straightened proudly as Nat laughed.


	2. The Note

                The next day, despite what the doctors had said, Natasha and Steve left the hospital. Clint pulled up in a shiny black car and helped Natasha into the passenger seat. They drove back to the tower in silence. The only voice was JARVIS who was helping them avoid traffic on the way. The city was still a mess but most of the cars that had been abandoned were taken or moved off the roads. Bruce met them at the front doors, welcoming everyone back. Clint dragged Nat straight to the elevator and to his own room.

“I know Tony doesn’t have any of the guest rooms done yet so you can have mine,” Clint was glad he cleaned up. “You need it more anyways and Tony has some pretty nice couches.”

“I’m not taking your bed Clint,” Nat tried to argue.

“I’m not giving you a choice Tasha,” he crossed his arms sternly. “You’re sleeping here.”

“Alright Mr Bossy,” She held up her hands. “Just for now.”

“It shouldn’t take Tony too long to fix up the other rooms,”  Clint rubbed the back of his neck before Bruce interrupted.

“Hey you two, we ordered Chinese,” He said in his usual pleasant voice. “It’s downstairs in the living room.”

“Thanks Banner,” Natasha smiled at him and the two agents went down to the common room.

                There was Chinese food spread out across the bar and everyone was filling plates with food. Natasha joined the end of the line beside Steve and the two of them started making jokes. Bruce handed Clint a plate of food. There was a little gnawing in the pit of Clint’s stomach as he watched Steve and Tasha laughing together like good friends.

“I can see the little green man in your eyes you know,” Bruce made himself laugh.

“Shut up Bruce,” Clint popped a piece of chicken into his mouth.

“Are you really jealous?! Oh my god Clint!” Now Bruce was laughing at the archer.

“If you say anything to anyone I will push you off the balcony,” Clint threatened.

“Your secret is safe with me,” Bruce leaned against the wall. “She’s a pretty girl, I was wondering when you’d fall in love with her.”

“I’m not in love with her!” Clint shouted and stalked away from Bruce.

“You’re not really envious of brother Steve are you?” Were the first words Thor said to Clint when he sat down.

“Not you too,” Clint whined.

“It’s alright,” Thor laughed. “They seem to have gotten closer since we last were all together. Possibly it was their last adventure?”

“I’d hardly call what we do an adventure Thor,” Clint melted back into the couch.

“But you haven’t told me I’m wrong,” He pushed.

“I’m not admitting to anything!” the smaller man shouted, ending the argument.

                The Avengers managed to relax in the tower for a few days until they were called in to talk to some government people and do a press conference. The group of heroes got themselves to DC on time and since it would’ve been a bad idea for anyone else to talk on their behalf, Natasha and Steve and Bruce were the three elected to speak. It went well… As well as it could when the Avengers were involved. Most of them were known to cause trouble in meetings and press conferences.

 It ended with Natasha leading everyone in an unexcused exit. They all went back to the tower and ate the leftovers from the night before. Clint tried his best to control his jealousy, even if Bruce’s jokes were _not_ helping his composure. Thor wasn’t being too subtle about it either. Steve was only making the situation worse, not even knowing there was a situation in which he was the main problem. The archer was slightly relieved when Natasha decided to go to bed. His relief however was shattered the next morning when he went to wake her for breakfast to find the bed empty with a note taped to the lamp.

“GUYS!” Clint grabbed the paper and ran down the hall frantically.

“Woah Clint, slow down,” Steve said from the table. “Tell us what’s wrong.”

“Tasha’s gone,” Clint slammed the note onto the table.

_Clint,_

_I’m sorry but I have to leave. By revealing HYDRA and SHEILD, I blew all my covers so I have to go think of some new ones. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. I always have been, haven’t I? I’m not leaving forever, I’ll come back to see you and all the other boys, I promise. Don’t try to find me, I need to do this. I’ll see you soon. Tell everyone I’m sorry._


	3. The Search

                It was short and very clear. The silence stretched on between the men at the breakfast table for what seemed like hours to Clint. With a shaking sigh, Clint flopped into his own chair and Bruce shot him a sad look. Clint swallowed his tears and laid his head on the table. No one knew what to do so Bruce just rubbed his back in little circles to try and make him feel better.

“She really left,” Steve said in shock.

“You knew?!” Clint demanded.

“No, no she never even hinted that she was leaving,” Steve clarified.  “I can’t believe it.”

“Are you okay Hawkeye?” Tony asked. “I know you two were close.”

“Are,” Clint corrected. “We ARE close. She just does this thing where she only thinks of herself sometimes. God, I hate it when she does this to me!”

“Is there something you want to tell us Clint?” Tony prodded. “A confession of sorts? If she’s not here, there’s no reason to deny it anymore.”

“What are you talking about Tony?” Steve turned to the genius.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t seen how he looks at her,” Tony shot back.

“What he feels is his own business,” Steve started getting all good and pure on Tony.

“It’s okay Steve,” Clint sighed. “You guys were bound to find out sooner or later. I do love Tasha, I always have I guess. She’s just so… Perfect.”

“The perfect part is a little messed up but other than that, it’s cute,” Bruce laughed lightly.

“She’s perfect to me okay?!” Clint defended.

“You know we love Nat too,” Steve interrupted. “Just not like that. We would never say anything bad about her.”

“I know,” Clint put his head back on the table. “I just wish she hadn’t left.”

“There’s only one thing to do then,” Tony smirked. “Our next mission is to find her.”

                So the boys gathered around the coffee table (mostly because Steve was already on the couch and Tony didn’t have the heart to make him move) to plan how they were going to find Natasha. It wasn’t going to be an easy task. She could’ve literally been on the other side of the world already. Clint was heading out to Russia, since that was their best bet at the moment. Tony was going to search the xrest of North America with the suit and JARVIS while Steve was going over to Europe. Bruce was heading over to India and Thor was staying behind with Jane.

                It was a decent plan. Clint ruled out a couple places he knew Nat would never dare go and overall, they covered a good portion of the world. Well, the parts of the world that Nat would be okay hiding out in. Everyone left within 12 hours and planned to be back before the end of the next month. Clint was on a private plane, by himself that he borrowed from Stark industries. He even borrowed the pilot for once because he was too depressed to fly himself.

                Instead, Clint stared out at the runway as the prepared to take off. He was curled up in his seat with his chin on his knees. He thought of where Natasha could’ve been and the reasons why she’d left. Since he’d found her note, Clint let himself miss Tasha. The aching in his chest hadn’t gotten better and he kind of wanted to cry. He was going to find her and when he did, he was going to tell her the truth and deal with the consequences later. She could be mad at him all she wanted but he needed to find her and tell her.

                So, Clint spent a month in Russia. He asked everyone who could know her if they knew where she was. He used every piece of information he knew. Natasha was not in Russia. Defeated and very worried, Clint flew back to New York. He was the first one back, other than Thor who never left. The archer locked himself in his room and tried to convince himself that Natasha wasn’t dead. It was two whole days until someone else came back to the Tower. Bruce was the second back and the one who found Clint in his room.

“JANE!” Bruce shouted down the hall. “MY CREDIT CARD IS IN MY WALLET ON THE KITCHEN ISLAND. ORDER SOME FOOD AND HAVE IT DELIVERED PLEASE. CLINT NEEDS FOOD.”

“GOT IT,” she shouted back. “ANY REQUESTS?”

“JUST PICK SOMETHING,” Bruce replied before turning back to the worrisome hero who was face down on his bed. “Clint, you can’t hide from the world forever.”

“Did you find her?” His question was muffled by the pillow in his face.

“No, sorry man,” Bruce said honestly.

“I think I’ll just lay here for a while,” Clint answered and pulled the sheets up further.


	4. Brazil

                Bruce just sighed and walked back out to see Jane back on the couch with Thor asleep with his head in her lap. He just went and sat in one of the lazy boy chairs and watched whatever they had put on the tv. It was Game of Thrones. Bruce laughed internally, of course this would entertain Thor. Twenty minutes later, the buzzer went off and Bruce went to get the food. Jane had ordered Chinese and Thor woke at the smell of food as Bruce stepped out of the elevator. He filled three plates for himself and Clint before leaving the Asgardian and his scientist with the rest of the food.

“Here, we got food,” Bruce sat on the bed and Clint managed to sit up and take a fork from Bruce.

“Thanks for taking care of me Bruce,” Clint ate slowly but Bruce was happy to see his friend at least trying.

“I’m sure she’s fine Clint,” Bruce didn’t see the point in hiding what the archer was clearly thinking. “She’s a strong woman. She’s done a lot better with a lot less.”

“I know but I can’t stop thinking about if something had happened to her,” Clint was talking before he could stop himself. Both the assassins never usually talked without thinking first but Clint was tired and stressed and scared. “What if she’s dead Bruce? Anyone who knows her knows that it’s too risky to leave her alive. They wouldn’t dare keep her as a hostage because she’d get out. “

“She’s fine Clint,” Bruce tried to console him. “She’s so smart and tough. Anyone else might be dead already but not her. Nat even said she’ll be back.”

“She’d better!” Clint replied, his eyes stinging.

“She cares about you just as much as you care about her Clint,” Bruce pointed out. “That note was addressed to you specifically. She worries about you more than you know. She’ll be back for you.”

“Thanks Bruce,” Clint smiled at his friend. “You’re awesome.”

“I try,” Bruce laughed and the two men turned on the TV and watched some Criminal Minds. In the back of his mind, Clint still worried about Nat every second of the day.

                Another whole month passed with no word from Natasha and Clint was going insane. There was barely anything to distract him from his missing other half. The redhead was everything to him and he’d never gotten to tell her. Maybe if he had, she wouldn’t have left or at least have woken him to say goodbye. One day though, they’d gotten a call about an international threat that was planning an attack during the upcoming FIFA world cup. An hour later, the Avengers minus Nat were getting on the Stark private jet on their way to Brazil.

                It was a place that everyone was pretty unfamiliar with. It’s not like it was a terribly popular vacation spot. Brazil was a very dangerous country after all. Nat had told Clint about her time in Brazil once and it didn’t sound like fun. She’d said she never wanted to go back. She would’ve though, if she had to and Clint knew that but this time she’d had a choice. Clint kept to himself the whole way there, and it was a long ride. Bruce made sure he ate and drank whenever he was awake. Clint slept a lot more now. They got to Brazil and checked into a hotel and somehow, the guys had gotten Clint to agree to go out to find food with them and later he would be glad he did.

                No one else saw her. Clint thought he was imagining things as he saw a familiar face framed by blonde hair instead of red. She hadn’t noticed them either and kept walking. Somewhere along the line, the archer managed to convince himself that he had been imagining things. He kept walking behind Steve until they’d gotten to wherever they were going. It was going to be a long week.

                It was definitely a long week for Clint. Everyone else was more than happy to do their job, as was Clint himself, but he’d been seeing her everywhere. In the evening, he made his way up to the roof to watch the sun lower over the scorching city they were in. It was too close to the equator for his liking, and probably Nat’s too if she had been there. Clint was so wrapped up in his own thoughts of her that he didn’t hear someone climbing up behind him.

“Now I remember why I said I’d never come back,” Clint whipped around at the sound of her voice. Natasha was standing behind him on the roof in less clothing than he’d probably ever seen her. The man fell to his knees in awe as a few silent tears made their way down his face.

“Tasha,” He managed to get out before she kneeled in front of him and wiped the tears away with her thumbs.

“Clint,” She sighed, never having seen him emotional. “Stop, you’ll make me cry.”

“Good,” He joked.

“I’m so sorry I had to leave,” She was fighting back tears too but failing. “I’m so sorry I did this to you.”

“I don’t even care anymore!” Clint said and yanked her into his arms. “I thought you were dead.”

“I’m not,” she laughed a little. “I’m so sorry Clint. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t ever do that to me again,” He mumbled against her skin, tightening his arms around her gently. “Next time, I’m coming with you. You’re never leaving me behind again. Not even to go to the grocery store.”

“Okay,” She didn’t have the heart to argue with the upset man. “I didn’t think you’d worry so much over me.”

“I always worry about you Tash,” Clint replied. “I love you. You’re the only thing I have left.”

“What did you just say?” Nat pulled back a little to look at the most valuable thing in the world to her.

“I said I worry about you,” he repeated. “And that I love you and you’re all I’ve got. I do love you Nat. More than anything else in this world and I could barely eat while you were gone. Bruce had to force me. Losing you like that was the worst thing that I’ve ever experienced and I’ve been through some

“I know, I know,” Nat tried to soothe him. “I love you too Clint.”

“Really?” He looked so hopeful that she had to laugh.

“Of course I do,” she put a hand to his face gently. “We’ve been through so much and you’ve always been amazing. How could I not love you?”

“Because I’m a sarcastic asshole?” Clint offered. “But I’m glad that you do.”

“That’s the best part!” Nat laughed. “Other than the part where you love me too. That’s pretty great.”

“I’m going to tell you that every day now that I know you like it so much,” Clint smiled fondly at her. “Come back to New York with us Tasha. Please.”

“I can’t Clint,” She started to argue.


	5. The Return

“Yes you can,” He interrupted. “You can come back and stay with me at Tony’s and dye your hair back. I’ll tell you I love you every morning and bring you coffee in bed. If you really want, I’ll stay here with you but I know we’d both rather be back in the States. Please Nat.”

“Fine,” She sighed and leaned against Clint’s shoulder. “I’m sick of the heat anyways.”

“I’m not letting you out of my sight again,” Clint promised as they sat there, watching the sunset. “Reminds me of Budapest.”

“Maybe we remember Budapest the same,” Nat laughed. “Just a little bit.”

                So Clint made Natasha stay with him in the hotel. Being the gentleman he was, he let Nat sleep on the bed and took the incredibly uncomfortable couch. It didn’t last long and soon both assassins ended up cuddled together on the bed. And that is how Bruce found them the next morning. With a small smile, the doctor backed out of the room slowly and let the two sleep until it was time to get on the plane back.Natasha woke first when Tony came clanging into the room. 

“Natasha,” Tony looked shocked.

“Hi Stark,” Nat sat up and smiled while stretching lazily. “Is it time to leave already?”

“Uh, yeah,” Tony replied awkwardly.

“Tony?!” she heard Steve call. “There you are. Hey Nat, wake up Clint. We have to leave.”

“Will do Cap,” Natasha saluted. Bruce hadn’t exactly filled everyone in on what he’d seen.

“Tony come on, you still have things to pack,” Steve pleaded. Clearly the mechanic was being extra lazy that morning. “Please sweetheart, I want to get out of this crazy heat.”

                Tony mumbled something that only Steve could hear which had the soldier blushing and pulling the other hero out by the back of his shirt. Nat just giggled and looked down to see Clint with his eyes staring up at her. Neither of them said anything but sat in a comfortable silence. Nat ran her hand through Clint’s messy hair and he traced gentle patterns on her thigh. Clint closed his eyes happily and smiled wider.

“The plane is going to leave without us,” Nat pointed out.

“The scary part is that you’re not lying,” Clint laughed and went to get up, kissing her before climbing off the bed.

“You’re not going all domestic on me are you?” She joked as she watched Clint pack the little he’d brought.

“I might just be,” Clint thought about it for a minute. “Only if it doesn’t bother you.”

“It doesn’t,” she replied. “But you could never be all white fences and minivans so I’m not terribly worried. “

“Of course not,” he laughed and finished packing the few things he’d brought.

                The plane ride back was louder than Clint would have liked. It was going to happen whether he liked it or not. Everyone was asking Nat questions to which she never really gave answers. The highlight of the trip back was the fact that Bruce managed to snap a picture of Tony sitting on Steve’s lap and the two of them had no idea. Other than that, it was pleasant. All the Avengers were all together again, playing cards to pass the time. When they landed in New York, the whole group went back to the tower and slept. Natasha stayed with Clint with no intention to leave again.


	6. Deleted Scene 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony picks up Clint on his way to the hospital. Hilarity ensues.

“Get on my back Clint,” Tony told the other man. “It’s safer and then I can use the repulsers because I don’t have to hold your fat ass.”

“I am not fat!” Clint said as they awkwardly readjusted.

It ended up with Clint, cross-legged on the back of the suit. It really was easier for both of them this way, even if Tony couldn’t turn as sharply. He wasn’t paying attention but the more he focused, he could hear Clint singing something. It took him a while to make out words but eventually he figured out the song. Tony chanced a look back to see Clint singing happily at the top of his lungs.

“A WHOLE NEW WOOOOORLD!” Eyes closed and everything. Tony didn’t know that Clint trusted him that much. “A DAZZLING PLACE I NEVER KNEW.”

“I will push you off if you continue singing Disney songs,” Tony threatened and Clint pouted before coming up with a great idea.

“CHANGING LEGEND INTO FACT,” Clint started again and Tony groaned. “WE SHALL RIDE INTO HISTORY. TURNING MYTH INTO TRUTH, WE SHALL SURELY GAZE ON THE SWEET UNFOLDINGOF AN ANTIQUE MYSTERY. ALL WILL BE REVEALED ON THE TRAIL WE BLAZE! ON THE TRAIL WE BLAAAAAZE!”

“I’m dropping you,” Tony said in monotone.

“You said no Disney,” Clint argued. “The Road to El Dorado isn’t Disney.”

“How about just no singing. Or humming.”

“What about yodeling?”

“I swear to god Clint!”


	7. Deleted Scene 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More singing ensues.

“So, how’d you two get to the hospital so fast?” Steve asked when they were planning out their respective routes in the living room.

“Tony picked me up,” Clint said off handedly.

“With what? The suit?” Bruce laughed and Steve tried not to since he’d gotten shot in the stomach.

                Clint started chuckling to himself and Tony just crossed his arms and looked aggravated. The other men were endlessly confused as to what had happened since Tony refused to talk about it and Clint was enjoying it too much.

“Did he really pick you up with the suit?” Steve asked.

“Yeah I sat on the back,” Clint said, completely serious.

“NOT FAIR!” Steve whined. “He never lets me have fun like that.”

“Because your fat ass would throw off my flying,” Tony ruffled Steve’s hair. “But at least you wouldn’t sing songs from children’s movies.”

“I CAN SHOW YOU THE WORLD!” Clint started up at the top of his lungs and Tony groaned loudly.

“Make him stop Steve!” Tony buried his face in the captain’s back.

“I don’t know what he’s singing,” Steve looked confused, having not caught up on movies yet.

“SHINING, SHIMMERING, SPLENDID!” Clint continued from the kitchen, where he was raiding the fridge as always.

“TELL ME PRINCESS, NOW WHEN DID YOU LAST LET YOUR HEART DECIDE?!” Bruce joined in with the singing/shouting.

“NO!” Tony was clinging onto Steve’s white shirt by now.

“Tony, you’re wrinkling it,” Steve sighed. “It’s not even that bad.”

“I CAN OPEN YOUR EYES!” The two men sung just before JARVIS interrupted them.

“Sir, Jane Foster is coming up,” the AI said.

“Thank you JARVIS,” Steve replied since Tony was trying to hide from the world and their two obnoxious friends.

“TAKE YOU WONDER BY WONDER!”

“Are they singing Aladdin?” Jane walked in laughing.

“Yes, make it stop,” Tony continued to whine.

“OVER, SIDEWAYS AND UNDER ON A MAGIC CARPET RIDE!” Jane even joined in on torturing Tony and dancing around the kitchen like a moron.

                Eventually the three tired themselves out and stopped screaming Disney songs in favor of lounging on the couch. They filled Jane in on what had happened with Natasha and their plans to try and find her. Thor even let it slip that Clint was in love with the assassin. Jane, of course, just cooed and interrogated Clint because she thought that the entire situation was tragic and adorable.

“What was that song you were singing before?” Steve asked and Tony straight up tried to leave.

“Right, you were an ice cube when Disney started getting popular,” Jane said and high jacked the tv remotes while Steve pulled Tony back onto the couch. She turned on the offending movie and cuddled up to Thor, who was equally as confused as Steve.


End file.
